heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Putting the Foot Down
Like Releasing Stress, Putting the Foot Down is a positive alternative to the Villainous Breakdown. In this situation, the hero or heroine reaches the end of his or her rope. He or she channels that into making a firm policy, making a clear statement, and/or using firm discipline, whether it's scolding someone for doing something terrible or standing up against the villain. Examples *Belle puts her foot down several times in Beauty and the Beast, like when she tells off the Beast for scaring her and standing up to Gaston. *Roger Radcliffe puts his foot down and tells Cruella De Vil that he and Anita are not selling Pongo and Perdita's puppies. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for his pranks. *Darkwing Duck often scolds his daughter Gosalyn for disobeying him and her misbehavior throughout the Darkwing Duck series. *Mufasa scolds Young Simba for disobeying him and putting Nala in harm's way. *Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief, and sometimes to Ed too. *Delia Ketchum scolding her son Ash for his recklessness in the second Pokemon film *Mavis puts her foot down that Dracula abandons Jonathan. *Helen Parr firmly orders Violet and Dash to get a grip. *Princess Bala does so when she stands up to General Mandible and reveals his evil plan to flood the colony. *Verne puts his foot down after he and RJ had an argument about the food. *Brandon scolds Ash Ketchum for his recklessness and carelessness, which resulted in him to be possessed by the King of Pokelantis *Mr. Krabs scolds Patrick, alongside Spongebob, for selling his crabby patties without his permission, while Patrick was selling Krabby Patty google-eye sculptures at a higher price. *Nelson and Molly scolds Eddie for playing on dangerous things like what he's not supposed to do and not listening to advice from other animals. *Mac & Coco scolds Bloo for scaring kids. *Vegeta scolds Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. *The Crystal Gems scolds Steven Universe for disobeying an order. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for not watching Maggie and banning him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. *Marge Simpson scolds her husband Homer for dumping the silo in the lake and letting the EPA put a dome on Springfield. *Stacey Johnston and Richard Gibson scold Jason after he was falsely blamed for shoplifting by Quincy Maroone. That night, because of this, Jason put his foot down at Stacey for the unjustified punishment and the false accusation that made him an outcast. Next, after finding out that Jason was framed, Stacey stood up to Maroone, but she was going to call the police. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner scold their son, Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to unintentionally ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. *Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh and Liane Cartman scolds their sons, Stan, Kyle and Cartman for seeing the Terrance and Philip movie again and grounding them. *Mr. Anderson sends Riley to her room after she makes a scene at the dinner table and yells at him to shut up. *Nolan Walsh orders his daughter Channing to get back in his truck, but it's no use. *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scold their daughter, Candace for throwing a wild party when she is forbidden to do it. *Drew Pickles scolds his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. *Leah Estrogen stands up to Mayor Phlegmming when he blows off her point that Jones was right about Thrax. Realizing the mayor only cares about his re-election, she heads to the hypothalamus herself. *Stinger scolds Maverick for disobeying a direct order to land his plane even though he was trying to save Cougar from crashing his plane. *James Henry Trotter stands up to his aunts in New York City. *Baloo puts his foot down with Mowgli, while having to take him back to the Man-Village. *Mrs. Georgina Leary stands up to Tabitha Harperstein for the murders of Andrew Waltrip's parents and hurting Andrew. *Bagheera puts his foot down with Mowgli for using human tricks in the jungle, thus disobeying Akela. *Kira Watanabe stands up to Coco LaBouche for deceiving Chas Finster and mistreating the Rugrats. *Mavis scolds her father Dracula when she discovered the viral video of him tossing Dennis over the edge of a tower. *Queen Elinor orders Merida to listen to her about her future. *Chakotay scolds B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting with him. *Mowgli put his foot down with Baloo, for scaring Shanti, because he changes his mind. *Lady puts her foot down with Tramp, for getting her into trouble. *Rose Dewitt Bukater puts her foot down with her mother Ruth, when she learns that there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board, and she also puts her foot down with her abusive fiancé Cal Hockley, when she finds out that he framed Jack Dawson for stealing the Heart of the Ocean diamond necklace. *Kerchak puts the foot down with Tarzan by ordering him to stay away from the humans and to protect the gorillas Later Kerchak tells Tarzan off for disobeying his orders to stay away from the humans as well as fighting, over-powering and almost strangling him to death and for betraying the gorillas. *The Genie puts the foot down with Aladdin, when Al thinks he can't get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. *Bulma scolding Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi for having Goten and Trunks in the Time Chamber to be killed by Super Buu. *Jason Shepherd puts his foot down with Marty Wolf after he burns his story Big Fat Liar. *Big Macintosh scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) for writing mean-spirited gossip about him and Applejack. *Jiminy Cricket puts his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with Lampwick. *Stu and Didi Pickles grounds their son, Tommy for taking Stu's medallion without asking. *The Crystal Gems and Greg scolding Steven Universe for trying to run away with Connie and banning him from TV for 1,000 years. *Sykes puts his fin down with Oscar, for making the horse lost the race. *Nicole sending Gumball and Darwin to the car and grounds, for causing mischief in the mall. *Benson putting the foot down with Mordecai and Rigby, for throwing a wild pizza party at a lake. *Stan always make Dipper do dumb chores. He's putting his foot down this time. *Chief Bogo reprimands Judy Hopps for leaving her post and causing trouble in Little Rodentia. *Nick Wilde berates Judy Hopps for her speech about predators going savage. *Tantor scolds Terk over her "emotional constipation", and tells her that Tarzan really needs their help. *Ella puts her foot down with Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. *Mickey Mouse scolds his dog, Pluto for chasing an innocent kitten. *Popeye scolds his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. *Nelson putting his foot down with Nigel, for knocked over his house of leaves. *Aviva putting her foot down with Martin, for testing the stone digger before it was ready, destroy the stone digger. *Pappy scolds Paz and Dog for destroying his globe. *Major and Mother Clanger scold Small into using a silly invention for Granny's birthday. *Nicholas Lorenz puts his foot down at his father, Ernst for almost getting him booked to jail by taking his tickets to the Running Stones for a thirty wreck to have a party. *Robert Hawkins scolds his son, Virgil for running away from the police who appears to be his new girlfriend and grounds him. *Basil of Baker Street puts his foot down by refusing to take Olivia Flaversham on the case to rescue her father from Professor Ratigan. *Carey Martin scolds her sons, Zack and Cody for crashing the wedding and grounding them. *Donald Davenport scolds Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase for coming home past curfew and grounds them for three weeks. Later, he grounds them forever for using his memory-erasing device. *Mr. and Mrs. Read scolds their son, Arthur for punching D.W. in the arm and bans him from TV for a week. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only PUT_THE_SHRIMP_DOWN!.png|Lenny put his tail-fin down with Don Lino, so he wouldn't eat shrimps, because he's a vegetarian. Tantor_convincing_Terk_to_come_to_Tarzan's_rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Mac_&_Coco_scolding_Bloo.png|Mac and Coco scolding Bloo for scaring kids. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg|Vitaly putting his foot down and support Gia's proposal to rescue Zoosters. Edd_putting_his_foot_down.png|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. PuP_96.png|Penny Ling putting her foot down with Snappy Clawster, telling him that she is proud of her natural weight. EatItMcLean.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. Pizza Delivery Gallery (47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza box in the rude customer's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Donkey puts his hoof down with Shrek for his selfishness. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with rude boy Lampwick. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|Genie putting his foot down with Aladdin after Al doubts that he can get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo putting his foot down with Mowgli, while reluctantly taking him back to the Man Village ordered by Bagheera Grinch scolding Whoville.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the Whoville citizens. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|Mr. Andersen scolding Riley for making a scene at the dinner table and sending her to her room. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson berating Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox scolds Mr. Fox for putting herself, him, and the family in danger by stealing birds from every farm. secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Duke putting his paw down on Max for trying to get rid of him, saying if they don't get along, it won't be pretty. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles scolding his daughter Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye put his foot down with his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. Videos File:Duke Gets Angry At Max- The Secret Life of Pets|Duke putting his paw down at Max. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes